


Steam Powered Robotics presents: Homesick in Michigan

by MySecretDesires



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Cole Anderson, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Comfort No Hurt, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/F, M/M, Mother Hen Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Steam Powered Giraffe AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretDesires/pseuds/MySecretDesires
Summary: It was Coles 16th birthday, and hank didn't know what to do, Until a thought crossed his mind. His son has a special interest in a certain Steampunk esque band, What is they're on tour?A Hankcon centric fic, where Hank falls for the lead singer of his teenage son's favorite band.





	1. Steam Powered Robotics presents: Homesick in Michigan - Happy Birthday, Cole.

Hank Anderson lived relatively comfortable with his son, Cole. Sure, they didn’t have all the money in the world, Hank being a single dad now, after a decently clean divorce (Turns out, Amber didn’t want to be a mother. That was fine with Hank, He got to keep his son, that's all he cared about in the end)  
  
That being said, He wasn’t poor, either. He had what he cared about. Cole was in a nice school, they had a roof over their heads, and there was always some food left after the end of the month. He would lie, either. He didn’t have the best track record with work at the moment, trying to make up for lost time when he fell prey to the bottle shortly after the fights got too much for him to handle on his own. But now, He had a son he needed to care for, one that needed a lot more attention now that he was gearing up to be in his teens, and if hank knew anything, it was a teenage boy was a lot to handle.  
  
  
Cole was comfortable, too. A bit resentful, but that was how anyone was after a parent walked out on them. He was happy to be with his dad, and as much as he messed up, He knew his dad really loved him, and was there for the important stuff. Birthdays, School events, even when he went skating, his dad would come when he wasn’t busy with work. He had the latest gaming console, and a decent amount of games (more on the way too, with his birthday just around the corner.)  
  
  
”DAAAAAAD!” Cole shouted as he opened and shut the front door, locking up and dropping his book bag by the door as he slipped off his leather jacket. His uncle Gavin got it for him last Christmas, saying it’d make all the ladies swoon (he wasn’t wrong, for once)  
  
When Cole received no response. He wasn’t worried, he knew how his dads job was. He walked to the kitchen table and picked up the letter his dad wrote (He always left him something when work called unexpectedly)  
  
’Got a call as usual, left you 25 bucks in the usual spot, get yourself a pizza and drink and feel free to invite some friends over (3 is the limit, young man) - Love, Dad. Ps: Keep the noise down, Don’t want any more neighbors filing complaints’  
  
Cole laughed at the letter and brushed his thick, strawberry blonde hair back as he went to his bedroom to change out of his school uniform and into a more comfortable T-shirt and jeans, before relaxing back on the couch to play some shooter game.  
  
Cole had friends, but he liked having his alone time (Plus, being able to lie and say he did and cleaned up after them offered him a nice allowance bonus) So, He decided to unwind for a bit on his own. After he got bored of his usual shooter games, he switched to one of his dads own vintage consoles to play a few rounds of some old guitar game that used a cheap plastic one (Though, this one actually had weights in it, Hank called it his second favorite baby)  
  
  
Once he started getting hungry, he put everything back where he found it and decided to order in the delivery. 19 bucks as usual, the change was always the tip. While he waited for the pizza, he opened the back door, letting sumo do his business as he took a deep breath and tried to forget all the yelling and screaming from his school.

Once he finished, he called the big ol' saint Bernard inside and filled up his bowls with food and water before going to work on his homework.  
  
All around, he was your average teenager, with +3 in the responsibility category. He sometimes wondered what he’d be like if his mother stuck around. He’d probably be the same, with more sneaking out and partying and probably drugs. He actually valued his responsibility, he wanted to take as much pressure off his dad as he could, and he loved making him proud.  
  
  
Hank got home later that night, seeing the pizza box in the trash and searched the fridge for a late night bite. He saw a plate with a note and picked it up ‘saved u some, hope work wasn’t too rough - Cole’ He smiled to himself and ate the pizza cold with a chilled beer and watched some TV before tossing his trash and heading to bed. That's usually how their days went, nice little notes around the house, and hank was always thankful to come home to a clean house.

Routines always worked best, for Cole. Even when he was younger, he couldn’t deviate that much from his own little routine. Hank had brought it up to his therapist. His little manurisms, how he didn’t start talking until he was a little older than the other kids. She had told him he was on the spectrum, but it was pretty mild so it wouldn't be much of a worry.  
  
He’d always open up Cole door before he hit the hay to check on him, before going back to his own room to pass out cold.  
  
  
With Cole's birthday coming up, he decided to look into a few of his ‘special interests’ as they were called. They were sometimes niche little things that kids like him were borderline obsessed with. Hank didn’t mind, though. As long as he kept a decent grade and got his few chores done, he was fine with it. Currently, Cole liked 3 things that were very special to him. Some sort of nuclear Apocalypse game series that’s been going strong since hank was a teen. The other 2 was kind of 1 thing in hanks opinion. Some fashion-fiction trope called steam punk (hank thought it was pretty damn cool, himself) And a steam punk themed band. The band fit a damn tight niche, too. The performers all had Android-Sona’s if you will.  
  
He noticed Cole's spike in interest with Ball Jointed Dolls, too. But those were way out of his budget at the moment, so if it stuck, he’d get him something for Christmas (maybe with Gavin's help, too…)  
  
So, with that secret 4th thing out of the way, he looked into the first, though, Cole owned all the games, and would complain when ever Hank got him some merchandise (Something about how the original series is against that sort of thing) So that was out, too. He decided to look into the band Cole loved, maybe if they had new merch or a new album out that Cole didn’t own (he even had the limited edition autographed vinyl, he was ecstatic.  
  
Turns out the were on tour, in Detroit no less ‘Steam Powered Robotics presents: Homesick in Michigan’ Was the name of the tour. He looked into it, Turns out the members were born in Detroit and formed there. He didn’t think twice as he booked the best tickets he could (thankfully the venue offered a payment plan. Not that he didn’t have the money, but it would be easier on his wallet)  
  
He texted Fowler he was going to be out of commission that day for Cole's birthday, then Texted Gavin and offered to bring him along.  
  
”I wouldn't miss the kid’s birthday for the world” Gavin replied in text form “But I ain't sitting next to your ass the whole time, text me the details”  
  
20 minutes later, when hank checked the seat Availability to make sure his order actually went though, the last seat in his row next to theirs was booked, too. Hank smirked a bit, though he doubted that Gavin bought the package that included getting to meet the performers before the show.  
  
He printed out the tickets and cut them out carefully, making sure to hide them in his room, so Cole didn’t ruin the surprise. He deleted his search history on the computer they shared and relaxed back.  
  
  
  
The day came by and Cole was ecstatic. “Dad! What are we doing this year?” He asked as he left the kitchen, having cleaned his breakfast plate.  
  
”you're gonna have to wait, kiddo” Hank smiled, setting up a few of Cole's favorite movies to keep him occupied “Your uncle’s coming along, too”  
  
”Oh cool! I haven't seen uncle Gav in foreeeever” HE smiled, sitting on the couch, playing with one of his toys as he watched movies with his dad.  
  
Usually hank would try and get his energy down by now, since it was about 12 (the birthday boy always got to sleep in) But he figured the kid would need all his energy for later.  
  
”I got you something real special this year” He hummed “And don’t worry, I ordered you a cake, too” He smiled as Cole gasped, his face so bright as he looked over at his dad “Dolce de leche angel food cake!?”  
  
”You know it, champ” He chuckled “Tina knows how you like it”  
  
”Hell ya!” He bounced on the couch excitedly.  
  
  
It was… almost hard to keep Cole from figuring out what the surprise was as hank told him to get on his favorite steam punk outfit, though, he figured Cole had some ideas about what it was, though he could usually tell when Cole figured something out, mostly by the noises he made. He usually made clicking noises when he found something (Hank found it cute, he still did them sometimes)  
  
”Alright kiddo, lets go get uncle smokes-a-lot and aunt Nina “ He hummed. He knew Nina already bought her tickets, since not even 5 minutes later after he asked, Tina suggested that for Cole's birthday, and how she had bought a ticket (Nina was the one who introduced him to the whole steam punk thing, so of course she was going)  
  
Cole barely kept still during the drive as he got to play his music (He almost always got to, now adays) and it took everything in hank not to talk about the irony as Cole put on the music from the band they were going to see, A ballad about a vampire woman who was raised from the dead.  
  
  
Gavin and Nina were waiting outside of Gavin's house (it was closer) And laughing as they snuffed out their cigarettes. Tina was dressed up in the full outfit, like Cole was. She even had makeup to make her joints look like a ball jointed doll, he hair had some temp dye in it to turn it copper, along with a ‘sky Pirate esque outfit, as hank was told. Gavin wasn’t as nearly flashy as her, though he had on a long trench coat with painted gears (it seemed small on him) and brass goggles. Tina’s own girlfriend was there too, her shoulder blade length hair dyed back in a pony tail, her outfit was similar to tina’s.  
  
  
Once the car was loaded up and Cole could feel the excited energy, he knew exactly what his gift was as he saw the large banner outside of the concert area.  
  
  
”AAAAAA!!!!” He Screeched with excitement, little tears in his eyes as he looked over at his dad “I CAN- WE CAN- AAAA!” he cried, hugging his dad tight once the car was in park. Hank smiled happily as they got out of the car and started to rub Cole's back as he almost tackled him (Cole wasn’t exactly short, he had his dads height) “Shhh its okay champ, I know I know” He cooed to him as Cole cried and clung to his dad before wiping away the tears and hugging his stuffed animal tight (A black cat, it even had the steam punk outfit and a few painted gears on its face.  
  
  
The group of adults gave Cole time to calm down in the parking lot before they started walking up to the venue and they all scanned their tickets.  
  
”And you ordered the-” Hank put a finger to his lips when their tickets were scanned. Thankfully, Cole was distracted with talking to his stuffed animal for him to notice as hank got their badges.  
  
Tina and Gavin waved them off as they went to the bar to get some drinks while hank took Cole around the venue, to a smallish conference room. Outside was a line of a few other teens and parents, all dressed up.  
  
”Dad, what is this?” He asked as hank turned to him, knowing he didn’t light tight areas much.  
  
”I got you something very special for your big day, kiddo” He smiled. When it was almost their turn, he kissed Cole's head gently “Happy 16th birthday, Cole” He hummed as they were allowed in after their badges were checked.  
  
Cole stood there for a minute, the main 4 standing there, full makeup and costume with a bright smile “Hello!” The main singer, ‘Cecil Arkay 8’ played by Connor Stern, ‘ Captain Nemo Number 9’ played by Connor’s twin, Nathan ‘Nines’ Stern, ‘Maxwell Octavia’ Markus Manfred, and last but not least, ‘Socrates’ the human of the group, who was supposed to be the other characters ‘Mechanic’  
  
Cole felt like he was about to pass out but stuttered out a hello and shook their hands.  
  
”We’ve heard a whole lot about you, Cole!” Cecil smiled widely, his mostly silver and lined painted face held a lot of expression, for robotic makeup.  
  
”About Tigra, as well” Nemo said, his voice more stern than the others, though he had a soft smile too, as he waved to the little cat in Cole's arms. Cole had the plush wave back with a bright smile.  
  
”come on!” ‘Maxwell’ said, his character was always so excited and full of energy “Let's get photographs!” He smiled, taking Cole's hand and leading him over with the rest of the crew to get a bunch of photos as hank stood back, Smiling softly at how happy Cole was as he got to talk and interact with his idols. He even got a few photos on his phone.  
  
”Hey, Cole” He smiled, handing him a birthday card “Why not ask if they’ll sign it?”  
  
Cole turned back to the group with a large smile and held out the card “Wait- do you have a pe-”  
  
”I always come prepared!” Socrates smiled, pulling out a pen from his utility belt as they all took turns signing the card and adding a little message “Happy birthday, Cole!” They all said together as Cole started to tear up.  
  
”Th-thank you” He said through his tears as he hugged his cat, before the band members gave him a big hug.  
  
They bid their goodbyes, as Socrates said they needed their fine tuning for the performance as Cole waved bye, a big wide smile on his face as hank held his free hand “So, like it so far, kiddo?” He asked. Once they had some room and some privacy, Cole hugged his dad tight, bursting into tears into his

chest, seems he was trying to hold them in.

  
Hank kissed his head and held him close until the tears subsided, and they met back up with Gavin and Tina.  
  
”How was the M&G Kiddo?” Gavin asked, a soft flush against his face.  
  
”IT was- It was perfect!” Cole smiled brightly, hugging his cat close as Gavin rubbed his head, the sound of instruments being tuned filled as people migrated to their seats.  
  
The small mismatch family got their seats after 1 last drink and got some water bottles and snacks for Cole.  
  
The poor kid could barely stay in his seat as he waited in anticipation.  
  
The pictures arrived in hanks email, and he forwarded it to Tina and Gavin as he set one as his phones background, Cole's big and bright face smooshed between Cecil and Nemo.

  
He had to give it to who ever did their makeup, Cecil was pretty damn cute…  
  
  
The concert was….really entertaining. Fair better than what hank had prepared himself for. The music was entertaining, and not to mention Cecil… Hank wondered what he looked like without the makeup, how cute his face would be.  
  
When they got back to the car, Cole was 1 step from passing out as he snuggled onto his cat on the car ride home. Hank was just happy Cole had a good day.  
  
He dropped Gavin and Nina and Tina's girlfriend off at their own homes, before taking Cole back, little gift boxes wrapped up in the back for tomorrow.  
  
Cole was passed out cold, so hank carried him back to his room and tucked him in, making sure his stuffy was changed into his pajamas before watching Cole take the stuffy and snuggle it close.  
  
He turned off the light and shut the door, letting off a soft hum.

  
  
He went to his own room, and did some searching online about the elusive ‘Cecil Arkay 8’ and found his real name, along with his twitter. Hank wouldn't lie, he was… damn cute. His eyes were still so bright and charming, little pools of chocolate. He posted lots of pictures of dogs, and his own things, along with promotions about the tour or new merchandise. 

  
  
Maybe fate would align for them to meet again… someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a small edit and fixed a few typos and lines that didnt make sense.


	2. Cecil Arkay Stars in: A Robot Can Love a Human, Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robot fell for the human, the universe was so set on them being together, despite being of 2 different species. 
> 
> Alternatively: Hank couldn't stop running into Connor around town, And decided it was time to ask him out. To his surprise, Connor agreed, and they got coffee together.

The next morning, Cole groggily got out of bed, cat stuffy still snuggled up under his arm “Whas’ for breakfas’, dad?” He slurred a little, pretty damn tired as he rubbed his nose, smiling as chocolate chip pancakes were set down and started monching away at them quietly.  
  
”Cole, I wanna talk to you about something” Hank said, sitting at the table with his own pancakes, slipping sumo a bite, whiney little mutt.  
  
  
”Cole, you… you know im bi, right?” He asked as his son nodded after a few moments, pretty interested in those pancakes. “I’ve been single since your mom left, and… I wanna start dating again, would you be okay with that? How do you feel?” He asked worriedly as Cole looked up from his food with a tilt of his head.  
  
”…” Cole was quiet for a beat, just thinking “…I’d be okay with it, as long as it doesn't cut into our time” He mumbled quietly as he continued to eat “I don’t feel…jealous or anything, if that's what you mean” He said as he finished his food and went to clean the plate.  
  
”I’ll make sure I’ll put you first, Cole, I always do” Hank reassured him the best way he could think of “No one will ever be more important to me than you” He smiled softly “I love you, Cole”  
  
”I love you too, Dad” He smiled softly. 

  
  
That week, Hank had gotten out a bit more, between his shifts.  
  
He started to wear more fitting clothes, rather than baggy shirts and pants to try and get some more looks, he’d try anything at this point, really. Cole was okay with him dating again, so why shouldn't he try?

  
  
He had to go grocery shopping (with cole’s list, Cole didn’t like the store much, the florescent lights gave him bad migraines) 

”Hey, I know you!” a familiar voice said, but Hank couldn’t place the name, or the face.  
  
”You do?” He tilted his head, maybe he had been in one of his cases at some point?  
  
”Yeah! You’re Cole’s dad!” He smiled as hank nodded, he must be another kids parent at his high school “Yep” Hank nodded, really just wanting to get his shopping done and over with.  
  
”Do you um…Never mind, I’ll see you around” The smaller man waved and took his leave, but hank’s heart fluttered in his chest, He was so beautiful…  
  
  
Hank ran into that man another 4 times before the week was even out, twice again at the store (Hank forgot something, then forgot the other half he needed for dinner one night) once at a bar where a failed date of hanks happened (the woman didn’t like the fact he talked about his son more than her) and once when he was walking home.

  
  
Though, the 5th times the charm, right?

  
  
They were at the park, and the man he kept running into was writing in a notepad, strumming a guitar a few notes at a time. Cole had run off ahead with sumo, Hank was okay with letting cole get out, he was able to care for himself, and the fields were wide open, so hank could sit back and watch his son. He looked over at the man and did a double take  
  
”It's…you” He said as the man looked up from his notepad, a large blush spreading across his cheeks, maybe fate wanted them together…  
  
”Hello, Hank” He smiled and waved shyly as Hank looked away, a blush creeping up on his own cheeks “I uh… I know this is embarrassing… but uh… I don’t remember your name”  
  
”Oh that’s alright, its Connor” He smiled, holding out his hand to shake Hanks “I guess fate wants us to keep meeting, huh?” He smiled  
  
”Well, I mean, You probably got someone already, huh?”  
  
”Nope, Single” Connor smiled “And I know your single, with how that date ended 2 days ago, so my question is, talking with anyone?”  
  
”Nope, Unless my dog counts” He laughed dryly as he watched his son and dog play together.  
  
”Cole looks so happy” Connor hummed as hank nodded.

“He’s always happy with sumo around” He hummed as he looked over at connor, ‘just shoot your shot, Hank’ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath.  
  
”Wanna get a coffee sometime?” He asked, seeing how well a bar date went, maybe coffee was better…  
  
”Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” Connor smiled, ripping out a blank page as he wrote down his number and handed it to hank “Here, text me now so I have your number” He smiled brightly as Hank was a bit taken aback, but took the number, put it in his phone, and sent a smiley face.  
  
Soon, Connors phone buzzed as connor saved the number under “hank” and smiled brightly “There we go, how about… tomorrow morning, 11 am?” He asked as hank nodded “That sounds great” He smiled softly  
  


  
And so, It was a date.

  
  
Hank dropped Cole off at school after telling him about the date, and Cole hugged Hank before grabbing Tigra and running off to join his small group of friends. Hank got some paperwork done at home, before leaving and getting to the coffee shop and Shot connor a text saying he was there.  
  
He ordered his coffee as Conor walked in “Sorry I was late!” He panted a little bit “My alarm didn’t go off thanks to my brothers cat” He sighed and rubbed his neck.  
  
”Its alright” Hank smiled “Put what he wants on my cheque too” He hummed as connor sheepishly ordered a pastry and a small coffee.  
  
  
”I hope the drive here wasn’t too horrible” Connor said as he sat down with his coffee, across from hank.  
  
”Nah, nothing im not used too” He hummed and shook his head

“how was yours?”  
  
”Oh, I walked here” Connor smiled as hank gave him a worried look.

“I could have picked you up” He replied worriedly.  
  
”Oh no, don’t worry! My family and I live close by, and Markus has the car today” He waved it off as he sipped his coffee, humming at the taste. “So it's alright”  
  
”Okay, good” Hank nodded “I didn’t want you walking too far just for a first date”  
  
”And hopefully not the last” Connor smiled as he took a bite of his pastry “So, tell me your life story”  
  
  
”ah well, where do I begin?” Hank said “I never really left Michigan much, I grew up in the countryside, met my ex wife in college, married her when I started my detective career, then she got pregnant with my son” he shrugged “It didn’t work out, and we got a divorce. It wasn’t messy or anything, she just didn’t want children and I did, so I'm just a single dad, I hope that doesn't turn you away”  
  
”Why would it?” Connor tilted his head “I don’t want children of my own, personally. But that doesn't mean I don’t want to be there for one” He smiled “It's not in my plan, either. But… Why would she do that? Does she not want anything to do with him?”  
  
”Nope” Hank shook his head “which is fine with me, The last straw to her was when I got him vaccinated, She was one of those people”  
  
”Ugh, good on you for going behind her” Connor smiled “My brother couldn’t get his, so I worry about those things a lot” He smiled softly, a soft blush across his cheeks. He wasn’t sure why the world was trying so hard to bring them together, but… he felt this deep connection, and with how open hank was about it, he suspected the other felt it too. That deep pull, like they were stargazed lovers in a past life, perhaps. 

  
”So uh, How do you feel about autism?” Hank said out of nowhere. At this age, dating wasn’t just about him. With a teenage son at home, He needed to make sure who ever he was bringing home was good for him, too. after all, Cole was the most important thing to him, and who ever didn’t understand that needed to go, He wouldn't bring home someone who would get jealous over his own child.  
  
”I don’t have anything to say, really. I'm high functioning, So is my friend Markus” He explained “So if you mean do I think it needs a cure, or anything radical like that, no” He shook his head “Autistic people think differently, there's not much to say” HE hummed.  
  
”Damn…Can you get any more perfect?” Hank laughed as Connor did too “So, you, or your son?” Connor asked, already knowing the answer. Though, He didn’t think hank recognized him out of makeup, which… Was a good thing, in a way. He wasn’t out for money (even though they had enough to live comfortably in a house, it wasn’t a lot of money like other musicians these days)  
  
”My son” Hank said “You're, okay with that, right?” He asked “ My son and I are a shared package, y'know, cant have one without the other” He laughed a bit awkwardly.  
  
”Of course I am, Hank” Connor smiled “I knew you had a son before we even got here, if I wasn’t okay with it I wouldn't have given you my number”  
  
  
”You got a point” Hank smiled. The rest of the little date was filled with little conversations about interests and their lives. Hank learned Connor used to want to be a detective, before choosing a different path he refused to disclose this early (Hank asked if he had a job of the night, and made sure to get across he didn’t have a problem with it, which Connor said no)  
  
They parted ways with a nice hug and plans to get coffee again (And a promise to Connor he would text him photos of his dog, sumo.)  
  
  
  
”How was your date?” Cole asked as he got into his dad's car after school, tossing his backpack in the back seat as he held his cat stuffed animal close, looking over at him.  
  
”It was actually pretty good” Hank smiled “He’s alright with having you around, and that's what I care about most”  
  
”So, is it official yet?” He tilted his head curiously.  
  
”Well, not yet, but I deleted my dating profiles, so it's serious, I think” Hank explained as Cole made his usually happy noises as they drove home.

  
  
  
  
  
”Okay okay, I’ll tell you all!” Connor sad as he sat on the couch in the home he shared with his band.  
  
”is he tall?” Simon asked as he sketched out some new design for a poster he’d been working on for their group. He didn’t have a good singing voice (backup worked fine for him, plus he was more adept with the instruments and the more obscure ones the used to make their music sound really old, yet futuristic at the same time)  
  
”Hes really tall” Connor smiled “Soft silver hair, he smells nice, too”  
  
”So, he’s that Cole kids dad?” Nines asked, working on sewing together a new sky pirates captains outfit.  
  
”Yep” Connor sighed happily “Oh, and he doesn't know who I am”  
  
”As in? What, did you stalk him?”  
  
”No, Ni!” Connor huffed, he usually would playfully shove him, but he seemed really invested in that new outfit. “He doesn't know I'm in the band, its a good thing”  
  
”Ah, so he’s not after money, good” Nines nodded “Not that we live in a lap of luxury”  
  
”Hey, the fridge is stocked, we have a house, and you have your gaming consoles, we’re fine” Simon waved him off “So, tell us what he’s like”  
  
”He loves Cole, a lot” He nodded “He's strong and handsome and loves his kid, and he really likes me too, what more could I ask for?”  
  
”A good job” Niles said  
  
”A nice shiny Lexus” Simon laughed “I'm kidding”  
  
”He’s a detective, and he afforded those tickets! I don’t see why north made them so expensive…”  
  
”We’re still tiny, She just does what she thinks is best for us” Simon said “Oh, hows the new song coming?”  
  
”Its great, I'm working on another one, a love ballad between Cecil and a human”  
  
  
”You always write the best emotional songs” Niles shook his head  
  
”And you write the best adventure songs” Connor pointed out, picking up his guitar to sing what he had so far. He took his crews criticism and changed it where he thought was necessary.  
  
  
He looked at his phone when he got a few photos of sumo from his new date mate and smiled happily, he looooved dogs.  
  
  
The love ballad was about Cecil falling for a man, a bounty hunter with his large dog named Simus, And how cupid must have struck him with his arrow to fall for a human, and how that human looked past his robotic parts to see the humanity inside his circuits and wires. Captain Nemo had a few versus, warning his robotic brother against falling for humans, and how the like to scrap them for parts, and Cecil ignored him and ventured after the man, ending the song with how they lived happily ever after, adopting a robotic black cat. 


	3. Cecil Arkay Stars in: A Rag-Tag Crew of Wild West Sky-Pirates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While The Steam Powered Robotics crew worries of making sure Victoria arrived safely at her home town, Sheriff Anderson was nowhere to be found, and Cecil was going to get his man back.
> 
> Alternatively: The SPR band put on their weekly Podcast, And Connor gets closer to hank, and his life.

”Thanks for tuning in to this weeks podcast!” Cecil Arkay said in his robotic voice, cheer and chipper as usual, all his Teammates gathering around the mic.   
  
”This weeks tale, Our Rag-Tag Pirates set off on a new tale, following quick after their last Adventure! Our cast is as follows. Cecil, Captain Nemo, Maxwell and Our newest bot in the crew, Introduce yourself” Socrates said, looking over at the shy woman who fiddled with her fingers before quietly settling her voice and sparking one similar to the other bots.  
  
”Hello! My na-na-na-name is Victoria AyEx Mark 4!” She stuttered out, Brushing back her silver pixie cut.  
  
”She’s a new bot from another team of our friends in the Cold, White north of Canada!” Socrates said as he read from his script.  
  
”So, Shall we get this show on the road?”

  
  
  
The sound of clopping eased the transition from the short theme song, a light and happy beat.  
  
”So, Explain to me again, Slowly, this time! Why we’re transporting Victoria?” Captain Nemo said in his usual short, to the point voice.   
  
”Sheriff Anderson asked us specifically to make sure she got there safe, Nemo” Cecil said, writing nonsense words on a notepad with a quil near the mic to give off the scratching noise.  
  
”What have you got there, Maxwell?” Cecil asked curiously, a soft smile on his face.  
  
”Ideas for Socrates, We need to make some more repairs on the ship after last week's battle with those raiders”  
  
”Hey Captain, After we get her to the town safe and stuff, Can we stay for a bit? We need more o-o-oil!” Socrates asked through the window, making a spitting noise “Darned dust! I hate Arizona!” He complained.

  
  
”Our Adventurers found themselves in a deserted town, nothing but a few stray tumbleweeds rolling past” Simon said into the mic. “Perhaps a great plague, or bandits had rolled through?”  
  
  
  
  
”What happened here?” Cecil asked, a sound marker played, like they were stepping off of a mostly wooden carriage.  
  
”I know as much as you, Cecil” Nemo huffed, tying up the 2 horses to a near by water trough so they could get a drink of water, with how hot it always seemed to be here.  
  
”Sheriff Anderson!” Cecil called out, his voice echoing through the ghost town.  
  
”Lets check out the saloon, if anyone’s left, they’re in there” Maxwell explained as the sound of boots on dusty dirt roads filled the empty ghost town.   
  
  
”Anybody here?” Cecil asked, looking into the tavern. He quickly dodged and ducked behind the wall, a few bullets rang out, piercing through the doors, creating holes.  
  
”Bandits!” Nemo huffed as he pulled his revolver off his hip and fired some shots into the saloon before tossing it to the side, and grabbed a long modded crossbow from his back. He loaded in a rod and shot it, it lodged in the wall next to the bandits head.  
  
”I surrender!” The man gasped. Cecil tied him up and lugged him off to the jail, along with his friend.  
  
”The saloons cleared!” Nemo called out, wondering if anyone was being held upstairs. Soon enough a few girls walked down the stairs and hugged Nemo tight “Our hero, Captain Nemo has returned!” They gasped in their sultry voices.   
  
”Thanks, girls. But we got some work to do, before we can tell our tales” He said, making his exit from the saloon and walking over to the jail.  
  
He found Cecil crying. “Cecil, What's wrong?” Nemo asked worriedly, as his robotic brother sobbed “Its Sheriff Anderson, Bandits took him for ransom!” He cried as Nemo shushed him “There there, Cecil. We’ll get him back, I promise” He cooed softly “Let's get the town settled down, a drink of oil, and talk to Maxwell and Socrates on what we could do”   
  
Cecil reluctantly agreed and they left the jail, the bandits that were left behind were in the jail cell, locked up tight.  
  
  
  
”The sheriff, as we know, has been kidnapped” Socrates told the bar after the team mates talked about it, and came to the conclusion to tell the town before they made their way on a rescue mission.  
  
  
”What will we do without our Sheriff!?” A woman cried, a bar hand piping up after her “Who’ll protect us until we get him back!?”  
  
”I will” Victoria said, spinning a revolver in her hand “Im quick on my feet, And I need to stay here for a while”  
  
”There's a spare room upstairs, Take that as a thank you” the barhand said as he wiped down his counter from dust.  
  
”Stay safe, Victoria” Cecil said, still clearly upset.  
  
”I will, Cecil. Thank you all, for your help” She said “My own friends will be here soon, We’ll wait for your return”   
  
”Lets get this show on the road and find Anderson” Nemo said  
  
  
  
”Join us next time for the Search for Sheriff Anderson!” Socrates said into the mic, a wide smile on his face, to help his voice convey excitement.   
  
”I’ll find my sheriff!” Cecil said with enthusiasm.  
  
”Wait, am I the only one worried?” Nemo asked  
  
”We’re the strongest pirates around! There's no need to be worried, Captain!” Maxwell hummed happily

  
They all said their goodbyes as the podcast ended.  
  
  
  
  
Connor stretched and yawned “Well, that was great!We got over 10k views that time!” He smiled , proud of himself.  
  
”Anderson? Really? Isn’t his son a big fan of ours? Don’t you think they’ll catch on?”  
  
”Nah, Andersons a pretty popular name, If I called him Hank, Then it would be too copy-righted, speaking of, I might be able to get him on the show to play the part, I think his voice will do wonders”  
  
”Or, His voice will make you ho-”  
  
”Oh Shush!” Cecil smacked Markus on the arm gently, looking at his phone as he got a text and smiled “I’ll see you later, I got a date to catch” He smiled confidently.   
  
  
  
  
The date went really well, Hank took him to a nice little restaurant for an early dinner, Since cole was staying the night at his friends house.  
  
”Oh the dinner was lovely” Cecil smiled, holding hanks arm as they walked back to Hanks car.  
  
”I'm glad you liked it, They always have good food” Hank agreed. “So, do you have plans for halloween?” He asked curiously.  
  
Connor shook his head “Nope, I usually stay in and hand out candy with my roommates”   
  
”Well, Would you like to join Cole and I?” Hank asked “I always take him out, he likes to wander sometimes so, I always make sure an adult goes with him, but this year he wants me to go and suggested I should invite you”  
  
”Are you sure hank? This seems like a family thing” Connor asked worriedly. He’d be honored to go, really, but he didn’t want to intrude.  
  
”Well, I know it's only been 3 dates, but… I really like you, Connor. I’d be honored to call you my boyfriend, if you feel the same way”  
  
”I do” Connor smiled “My big bear boyfriend” He hummed, nuzzling into his arm gently. “But if you’re sure it's okay, I’d love to come”  
  
”I wouldn’t have asked if It wasn’t, con” hank said as they got in the car.  
  
”Perfect” Connor smiled softly “So, When should I meet cole?”  
  
”Well, Usually knowing Cole, He’ll wanna come home around 8” He shrugged “He doesn't do well with sleepovers, but if he wants to stay he can”   
  
”I wanna meet sumo!” Connor smiled brightly as hank laughed  
  
”Alright, I’ll take ya home, but if I wake up and sumo ain't home, I'm comin’ after you, Stern” He snickered as connor chuckled. Hank loved Connors laugh, He could always pick it out of a crowd. It was light and airy, and something about it always squeezed Hanks heart, tight.  
  
  
They got to the house around 7. “Let me text my brother and let him know I’ll be back late” Connor said as he tapped on his phone, not wanting to be rude.  
  
Hank unlocked the door and blocked it to keep the saint bernard from running out.  
  
”Ohhh hes so cuuuuute!” Connor squeaked. Once the front door was shut, he got down and started to hug and shower the dog with love.  
  
  
”Figures, of course the first guy I bring home in years loves the dog more than me” Hank laughed as he walked to the kitchen to fill the dogs food bowl and change his water.   
  
”I’ll give my Boyfriend love, too” Connor hummed as he joined him in the kitchen, not knowing really what to do.   
  
  
”Wanna watch a movie?” hank suggested. Connor agreed and they set up the tv to play some musical hank never heard of and they snuggled up on the couch.  
  
It was a romance movie, that was for sure. The longing between the main actress and actor was pretty depressing. Near the end they got together. Connor had somehow migrated his way from just an over the shoulder hold to sitting on hanks lap, snuggled up to his chest. Near the end they got to talking about little things, music tastes (connor liked classical music and jazz, the occasional rock song, while Hank liked Jazz and heavy metal, but usually it was jazz)  
  
Connor eventually got his hands on hanks fae, a soft smile as he played with his bard a little bit before locking eyes with hank, a blush coating both of their faces.  
  
”Your eyes…They're so blue” Connor mumbled quietly, it's not like the had to be loud. “I like your eyes too” Hank said, reaching up to hold connors face in his large hands. “They're like little chocolates, warm pools of bro-” Hank was cut off as he was kissed, quickly melting into it before connor pulled away with a large smile, before going back in for short, quick kisses as hank giggled like a damn teenager.   
  
”Con, Con, c’mon, let a guy get some air” Hank laughed as connor pulled away with a huff “I’ve been waiting to kiss you!” Connor huffed “Let me get my fill, its the boyfriend tax for lost time”   
  
  
The two shared more kisses, lingering touches and a hunger for more.  
  
”We don’t have to…” Connor said as Hank leaned up into the others touch.  
  
”I'm alright with anything you want, Con” Hank told him “I want you to set the speed, okay?” He told him “Im older than you, I had my marriage and child, If you want to go fast for slow, by all means” He hummed as Connor smiled and papped his shoulder with his sweater sleeve “Stop being so perfect!” Connor huffed before going in for another plain kiss.   
  
Hanks phone started to ring before things could get any further “Told ya, 8:45, he never misses 8” He hummed softly as connor reluctantly got off his lap, Knowing Coles comfort was more important than anything they could get around to doing.   
  
”I know cole, I'm gonna come getcha” Hank said when he answered “Just text me which friend you're staying with” He said waiting a few beats “I love you too, Cole, Ill see you when I get there” he said before hanging up as he looked over to Connor on the couch with an apologetic look.  
  
”I’m sorry, Con” He apologized “Y’know how it is” He sighed as connor nodded.

“Don’t worry, hank. I’d be angry with you if you didn’t answer it” He replied as he got up to fix his clothes.  
  
”If you wanna stay the night still, you can” Hank told him “just no funny business”  
  
”Cant promise I wont think about it, but I know” Connor smiled softly “We can cuddle together, now let's go get Cole”  
  



	4. A Domestic Lifestyle Routine: Featuring Connor Stern, with Special Guest Stars Hank Anderson & Cole Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of intimacy got interrupted with Cole needing to get picked up, so, Connor and Hank got him, and the next day had a family outing.

The couple pulled up to a house where cole was standing outside with a backpack as his friends grandmother talked with him. She was a sweet egyptian woman with a few tattoo's hank heard were from a resistance war of some sort. he liked her, she was real nice. holding a wrapped up tin foil container, She walked him over to the car when his dad showed up.

“hey hank! here, we ate chicken casserole for dinner and cole wanted you to have some” She smiled as he took the small tray.

“thanks, anna” He smiled as she peered in at the other man.

“haank! You never told me you were dating a cutie!” She chuckled as hank brushed it off.

“Yeah, He’s a keeper alright” He smiled as Cole got in and set his backpack in, staring at connors face for a really long time.

"Hello! My name is Connor"

"Well, Hello Connor! My name is Annabelle, but you can call me Anna"She smiled and waved "You must be Hank's, and i quote, 'Smokin' hot new stud"

"Annnnna!" Hank whined "You can't quote yourself!"

"Yeah, i am quoting myself, he showed me a picture of you and you're just the sweetest guy i've ever seen" she chuckled in her sweet grandma voice"

"Oh, thank you! You're very beautiful yourself" Connor smiled, ever so charismatic.

When their conversation seemed to come to a close, anna continued. ”Well I won't keep you all, Have a nice night, Hank! you too, Stud muffin” She stepped back with a wave and went back inside after hank waved back.

”Hi Cole” Connor waved as cole just kept staring.

”Cole, c’mon, we talked about starring” Hank said worriedly.

”you look familiar, im sorry” Cole apologized as Connor waved him off.

”Its alright, Cole” He hummed as hank started the short drive home. 

Hank put Cole into bed after the three got to know each other. “I like Cole” Connor smiled as hank smirked at him “Well, It seems he likes you too” Hank hummed and wrapped an arm around him.

Connor nuzzled up to hank and kissed his cheek gently before yawning “Lets get some rest” Hank hummed “I havent gotten to cuddle in years” Connor hummed.

The two retired to the bedroom and slept together, legs curled up as they decided to sleep in hanks told tshirts, and boxers. 

The next morning, Hank woke up and frowned. Maybe connor got called into work early? Yeah, that's why he wasn’t here…

Though, the scent of food and the sound of his rowdy son told him different. He worked himself out of bed, and his eyes widened seeing that cute man he happened to actually date and his son in the kitchen. A full on breakfast was waiting for him.

”Oh good, You're awake!” Connor talked over the podcast cole was listening to. Steam Powered Robotics had 3 different podcasts. The first one they had, with everyone telling stories, the second one was ran by who evers turn it was. Each week a different member would be on taking questions most voted in the polls, and singing one of their personal songs. This week, it was Captain Nemo.

”Which podcast is it today?” Hank asked with a yawn as he walked over to connor, seeing him flinch a little as Cole spoke up “Q and A! This week it's captain nemo!” Cole said as he stuffed his face with bacon, eggs and pancakes.

”Don’t worry, I used the soy milk” Connor hummed as hank leaned in to kiss his cheek.

”Damn con, you didn’t have to…Y'know… do all this”

”Oh don’t worry, I love cooking” Connor smiled “And Cole and I get to bond over steampunk together, speaking of, you and I gotta talk about something important” Connor said, flipping a pancake, watching hanks face screw with worry out of the corner of his eye.

”Don’t worry, its not that type of talk” Connor chuckled “Trust me, The only way I'm gonna leave is if you kick me out” He hummed “Now, take your plate and go eat!” Connor shoved a plate into hanks hands. 2 sunny side up eggs, 3 strips of bacon and 3 large pancakes with butter.

”Syrups on the table, so is extra butter and salt” Connor hummed softly.

”so, first impressions?” Hank asked cole as he sat down to eat his food (Connor was a pretty good cook…)

”I want him over for thanksgiving, if he can cook a turkey better than you, I’ll marry him myself” Cole chuckled, his head pipping up at a certain question “THAT'S MY NAME!” Cole gasped, a bright smile on his face.

”Our next randomly picked question comes from… TigraTheAutomicCat” Captain Nemo’s voice read through the laptop Cole had set up with the bluetooth speaker.

”Dear Captain Nemo. I’m a very big fan of you and your brother, Cecil. I am curious, do you have someone to call your own? Like how Maxwell has Socrates?”

Coles smile was wide as he read his letter, hugging his stuffed cat close.

”Well, I do” He answered “He’s quite the… Dare I say ratty one, though, that is a story for another time.” He hummed softly and continued to read other letters and answer his questions.

”Cooooon! Do you have any ideas what he means?” Cole asked as Connor set down his own plate after putting his bowls and pans in the sink to soak.

”Hmmm, Well, He called this mysterious lover of his ‘Ratty’ he hummed and thought “Perhaps he’s a stow away?” He raised a brow “We all know Nemo has a soft spot, but I'm not sure” He shook his head. 

In reality, he knew exactly who Nemo was referring to. It was none other than Richards own boyfriend, Detective Reed. It took Richard a long time to help Gavin come up with his own character so he could invite him onto the show.

”That’d be so cool!” Cole gasped “I think he’s real stupid” he said “Nemo’s type is clearly the idiot type” He scoffed as Connor snickered, Cole wasn’t wrong at all. Richard dated exclusively morons. It wasn’t a power thing or anything, He just found that morons were too charming for their own sake.

The small soon to be family finished up their breakfast, and hank helped cole out with the dishes so Connor could relax after cooking for them.

”So, I guess I should take you out to dinner since you cooked” Hank chuckled as he joined his boyfriend on the couch while cole went off to start his morning routine.

”Awww, I was so hoping you’d take me out for 2 dinners and a movie” Connor smirked back and snuggled up into his side, before leaning up to hiss his cheek and feed his fingers through his beard (he loved the texture)

”That can be arranged, buuut not on the same night” Hank hummed back as they fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the podcast together from the bathroom and just enjoying each others company.

”Seems Nemo needs some dating advice” Connor hummed as the mentioned robotic man set up a little advice post on twitter. Each character did it, letting the fans interact about what the team should do in their current tale, and the top 3 comments, and a bonus one always got picked. It was all Simons idea, saying it’ll help them with their creativity, added fan interactions always made everyone happy, and sometimes it made for some real funny interactions. 

The three decided to spend the day together, so cole could get used to connor and vice versa. 

They had a lot of fun, first was a shopping trip (Connor bought Cole a few build a bear outfits that would fit his cat) The also stopped at a steampunk store, and connor had to ‘ask the woman if they carried an album’ a total lie. The lady at the counter was the owner, and they had deals to sell their merch, and needed her not to mention it. 

Cole bought a new set of goggles, and a few bags of assorted tiny accessories to decorate them with. After that, they went to a few other stores, got lunch at a sandwich shop, went to the park and headed back so cole could take a nap, and connor said his goodbyes, kissed hank and got picked up by his friend markus. Markus also looked familiar, but hank couldn’t place the face. Since markus didn’t really talk aside from a few hello’s and pleasantries (connor had something he needed to get done by that night) and waved it off as someone in a rush.

Later that night, Connor sent his usual goodnight text with a voice clip of kisses and nice words, which hank sent back his own. Connor made him feel like a teenager in love again, and it made him happy, but the most important thing was that Cole was happy. Cole loooved Connor, and connor liked him back, and thats what was important to hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! I've been a bit busy working on some other passion projects of mine, so i haven't had time to write this one out!


End file.
